


The Macabre Misadventures of Marigraciela

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ghost Story Parody, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Scary, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A angry ghost with a heart of gold who must scare a spirited blue haired woman with the help of a creepy yet friendly girl,but when he meets a baby girl, something's scary happens to the humans.





	1. Chapter 1

Now also living in this land were mythical creatures. Some magical, some mysterious, some strange. Manny, the person you just heard speaking a moment ago. When he was thirteen bullies killed him, his spirit goes to the surreal yet magical world called San Maripilar where he built a new home for himself.

He was now twenty years old and grown bitter, angry, and reclusive. Scaring off anyone who came near him and keeping to himself all the time, making friends with no one and that was just the way he liked it. However he still had to deal with the humans.

"Here we go again. Don't these guys ever take break?" He said when he saw them out the window. "Show time."

"You think it's in there?" One of them asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright let's get it!"

"Hang on! Do you know what that thing could do to you? "

"Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread."

Suddenly they heard a laugh and turned around to see a very tall, ghostly young man with green eyes, dark brown hair, mustache, long nose, and five ol' clock shadow. If you could look past his usual features you could see that he was actually very handsome but also menacing that is if you made him angry.

"Actually." Manny said. "That would be a ghost"

"What kind of things?" One asked shaking.

"Oh you know, horrible things, unspeakable things. Like make a soup from your freshly peeled skin."

"No!"

"Shave your livers! Squeeze the jellies from your eyes! Actually it's quite good on toast."

"Back! Ghost! Back!" One said waving a cross at him. "I warn ya!"

"I'm sorry but was I supposed to be intimidated by that? Because-" Manny said snuffing it out. "I've seen it a million times. Let me guess you guys are new at this right? Well nice try but it could use some work. Here, let me show you my way of intimidation."

Manny took off his head which scares a human woman.

Then without warning he let out the creepiest, macabriest, and most frightening laugh. It scared the humans.

Manny reattach his skull.

"This is the part where you run away." He whispered.

They ran away screaming.

"And stay out!" Manny noticed that one of them dropped something. It was a baby girl with black hair. "Oh no i'm alone with a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile all mythical creatures had recently been decreed nuisances and trouble makers that didn't belong with the humans. 

There was a nasty old woman named Lady Gobbler who was going to give a very creepy but friendly girl named Chole some candy.

"Trick or Treat"

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

She slam the door in Chole's face.

Chole walked sadly to the woods and accidentally bumped into Manny. She hid behind him when the humans arrived.

"You there! Ghost!" The head guard said.

"Aye." Manny said.

"Aren't you old enough to go trick or.....treating? His courage started slipping when Manny walked closer and he noticed how ghostly he was.

"Oh really? You and what army?" Manny said.

The Captain turned around to find his men gone.

"I..I..I'm warning you!" He stuttered

But Manny didn't look scared or intimadated in the least.

"Did you know that human flesh is low in calories and full of iron and other minerals?" Manny asked. "How lucky for me since I'm on a diet."

"What?!" The captain gasped 

"Tell me would you prefer to be baked or boiled? Frankly I think boiled flesh is healthier but it takes a very long time to cook."

The captain screamed and ran away.

"That was incredible and macabre." Chole said amazed by his bravery.

"Yeah, whatever."

Chole saws Marigraciela cooing.

"Aww is that a baby, can i touch her cheeks"

"Fine"

But Marigraciela squeals and then cries

"Uh-oh?"

"Now what?"

"We can feed her fruits"

Manny facepalmed

"Then take a good long look at me!" Manny said. "What am I?"

"Aww you're so cute as a ghost?"

"No! I'm a scary ghost?

Chole followed Manny back to his home.

But Manny was shocked to see that his home was inhabited by hundreds of people and creatures.

"Okay fine. Attention all mythical things! I'm going to talk to this guy and get you all off my land."

Everyone cheered. Manny just walked off with Chole following behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny and Chole heard Marigraciela sneezing.

"Marigraciela what are you sneezing."

"It's because ghosts can't sneeze and humans can!"

Marigraciela sneezes which upsets Manny.

"Hey you!" Manny called.

When the man saw Manny he got scared and started running away.

"Ghost! Ahh!"

"Wait! I'm not gonna eat you! I just wanna talk."

In his haste to get away he ran smack into a wall.

"Oooo." Manny and Chole seethed.

"Oh why?! Why?! Whyyyy?!" He wailed crawling away.

Marigraciela giggled.

"This place is weird." Manny said when he was gone.

"It's quiet." Manny said looking around. "Too quiet. Where is everybody?"


	4. Chapter 4

"How to scare a mortal Chapter 1: Scary wild takes"

Manny said "Ahem" before making a scary face while his brain popped out of his skull.

But it makes Marigraciela laugh.

"Aww come on!"

"Chapter 2: Make a entrance"

Manny got up, brushed the dirt off of himself, and walked over to her bed. She was human obviously and about the same age he was. She was very beautiful and he never admit it but she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. He leaned down and shook her awake.

"Frida Frida FRIDA!!!!"

"What!"

"Um hi"

But Frida faints.

"Oh come on!"

"Chapter 3: Singing mortals a lullaby"

Suddenly Frida awakes to see Manny.

"Hi"

Frida screamed.

"No no no i didn't mean to scare you, watch"

Manny cleared his throat before singing a creepy lullaby which cause Frida to shake in terror.

"Uh-oh"


End file.
